Doctored Perfections
by Lovely.K
Summary: "Maura watched as Jane watched another woman that wasn't her." Maura and Jane have a moment that leaves our doctor feeling as if maybe she isn't quite good enough. Of course Jane thinks she more than enough but how far will Maura go? Cute fluff, established relatonship.


Maura watched as Jane watched another woman that wasn't her. She had just walked into the Dirty Robber, clutching her purse to her side and cursing her new Alexander McQueen sling backs. She had been in an autopsy all day, unable to get even a 10 minute break. Jane had been running around all day, following a lead and they hadn't seen each other since their goodbye kiss when Jane had woken Maura to tell her to have a good day that morning. She had ached for her girlfriend all day and those last moments before she entered the Robber were filled with anticipation and relief. Until she saw Carla. Carla had just gotten a desk job helping out with paperwork and such around the department. It would be an understatement to say her presence had gone unnoticed. Her fake blonde locks were always perfectly messy in a wild sort of way, her shirts always a little too low, skirts just a little too short, and her cleavage was a little more than impressive.

Maura paused in the doorway as she noticed her girlfriend ogling that woman. Her perfectly manicured nails dug into her bag, clutching it further. Jane wasn't really ogling, wasn't even staring, but it was a glance. Maura hated that glance, the one toward the woman's ample chest and Barbie sized waist. A surge of adrenaline and possibly jealousy made its way through Maura and before she knew it her heels were clicking toward her girlfriend. She couldn't mistake Jane's awkward cough and the way she averted her eyes as she stepped right into her view.

Maura clicked her tongue and slipped into the booth across from Jane. She stared at her girlfriend who just looked up at her, a terrible attempt at a "so happy to see you" grin plastered on her face.

"Hey babylove," Jane said sweetly.

Maura pursed her lips; Jane knew she had been caught. She never called her pet names when they were in familiar places, especially not that one. That one was reserved for their moments at home.

"I saw that."

"Saw what?"

"You. As you couldn't keep your passionate gaze away from Carla," Maura stretched the last word, placing necessary emphasis but Jane just rolled her eyes.

"Jeez Maur! I was not "passionately gazing" at anyone."

"Oh yea? And what would you call that?"

"I would call that," Jane hesitated. "A quick glance! You never glanced at anyone you knew before? I was just checking if it was actually her. She's new, we could have invited her over for a beer."

"I think you were checking a whole lot more than that and since when do you play nice with the office personnel Jane?"

"Really? Personnel?" Maura pursed her lips, half rolling her eyes, "Is this just going to be one of those fights where you keep google mouthing until were so far gone from anything that makes sense that I just let you win?"

"You don't "let" me win! I just make points much more valid than yours."

"You think so?" Jane deadpanned.

"If someone were to actually judge our arguments, I would definitely be placed as the winner."

Jane stared at her girlfriend for a moment before letting out a laugh. "This is stupid Maura. I'm sorry, you're right. I glanced. But it wasn't sexual. You know how whenever we work out, you admire all the musculature and junk? I was just admiring, nothing more."

"You promise?"

Jane reached across the table, brushing her thumb over Maura's delicate skin for a second, "I swear. I don't need to look at anyone else."

Maura blushed, her smile reaching from ear to ear.

And Jane was telling the truth. Every morning she woke up with Maura by her side was another morning she woke up amazed at how her life had turned out. There were still moments when she would catch herself with butterflies. It was the glances into the moments of their life together that really amazed her. Brushing their teeth together at night, Jane stacked with her head over Maura's as they both struggled to see into the mirror. The casual comfort of making dinner together, fluidly moving through their kitchen without an awkward bump of hips. Making love anywhere and everywhere like they were teenagers. It was all the small stuff, getting to see each other undress, falling asleep in each other's arms, the simple texts throughout the day just to say hello or ask about dinner plans. All of those things still amazed both of them. Their fantasies had come true.

The next morning after they had made up and made love, Maura stepped into the shower after Jane had gone. She smoothed the bar of soap over her body and frowned as she reached her chest. She'd never been particularly lacking in that area but she never had the body of a porn star either. She let her hands run over the peaks and cup them underneath. Thoughts floated through her mind, ones of perkier breasts, a bigger cup size. She sighed.

Jane huffed, she had been tied up all day and when she finally got a moment to breath she went to the autopsy room to find Maura had finished early and already gone home. From there on, her day had gotten worse. She was about to leave when she found a stack of urgent paperwork on her desk, when she finally finished up, she found her car had a flat tire and when she pulled out her cellphone to call Maura, she found it dead. Even when Frost got her straight to her door step, she was still tense and frustrated. She swung open the door to be met with the smell of Maura's homemade spaghetti sauce. Her shoulders sagged a little as the tension began to seep out. She padded into the room where Maura was stood at the stove, stirring her pot of noodles. Jane creeped up behind her. She heard Maura's quite squeal and her sudden exhale of relief as she realized it was just her girlfriend. Jane's eyes fluttered close as she nestled her nose into her girlfriend's sweet smelling hair and proceeded to kiss her neck.

"I missed you," Maura whispered, continuing to stir.

Jane just responded by skimming her hands under the hem of Maura's soft grey shirt. Her finger tips slid over the soft skin she found there and slowly made their way up. She could hear Maura's breathing come faster as she reached her destination. Suddenly Jane's eyes snapped open and her hands were gone from the soft skin. Jane stepped away staring at the back of her lover.

"Maura?"

"What?" Maura mumbled.

"Turn around."

"I'm busy."

"You're stirring noodles. Turn around."

Maura, defeated, dropped the wooden spoon on the counter and with an embarrassed blush turned around. She stared at Jane for a moment who didn't move. Her hands went to her hips.

"Well?"

Jane's mouth hung open, unsure of what to do, what to say. After a moment she shook her head in disbelief, her curls flying.

"What did you do!" She demanded.

"I thought you'd like it!"

"Maura!" She cried, "No! Please tell me it's not permanent."

"Well I was going to schedule an appointment to make it that way but no! Not yet, this is just one of their trial bras. It's to get used to the weight and feel of your new cup size." Maura explained, her voice low and embarrassed.

Jane's hands moved through her hair, she stepped forward grabbing her girlfriend's hands. "Why would you even consider this?"

"I just-" She struggled with her words, "I thought you might like it. Not that I feel the need to change myself for other people but for you, I would."

"No, honey, no! I never want you to feel like you have to change a thing for me. I don't want to change even a hair on your head, you are so perfect." Jane insisted.

"Are you sure?" Maura hated to seem insecure or even weak but for this woman, she would do anything.

"I have never been surer about anything else in my life." Maura nodded her understanding happily and leaned up to capture Jane's lips with her own. When they were both spent with kissing Jane pulled away running her hands down Maura's sides, settling on her hips. "This isn't about the other day with Carla is it?"

Maura looked to her feet, squeaking out a no.

Jane chuckled softly, "Your totally getting hives in a minute."

They laughed together and Jane reached under her lover's shirt, unclasping the back of the heavy white bra. Maura slipped her arms through her sleeves and through the straps leaving Jane to pull the offending item through the bottom of her shirt. Jane's hands skimmed over Maura's stomach, over the fabric of her shirt. She slowly reached her breasts, cupping them slowly. The filled her hands deliciously and the feel of them was more sensuous than anything a doctor had to offer. She leaned down, leaving a small kiss on either side of the cleavage that peaked out of Maura's top. Her lover moaned quietly.

"Like I said.. perfect." Jane purred.

She looked up, her gaze meeting that of the woman's she loved.

"Jane?"

"Yes babylove?"

"The spaghetti is definitely boiling over."

I find that people review less now a days so if you liked it or even if you didn't, drop a review! As a straight woman who just happens to like this relationship, I want to know how you all feel about my portrayal.


End file.
